lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Meneltarma
Note: Coordinates to Meneltarma are not given on this page. Please do not ask for them. Meneltarma 'is a special biome that was added in the update. The Meneltarma biome replaced the old island biome in the region of Meneltarma on the map. It has no sub-biomes. Lore Historically, Meneltarma, the Pillar of the Heavens, was the highest point in Númenor. It was a very sacred place that was dedicated to Eru Ilúvatar, the supreme deity of Arda. A road led up to the summit from the hills below. The crown was flattened and depressed, and could contain a great gathering. But no building was ever built there, nor altar nor pile of stone, and it remained untouched by hands. No other likeness of a temple did the Numenoreans possess, until the coming of Sauron. No weapon or tool was permitted to be borne upon its summit. "There none might speak any word, save the King only. Thrice only in each year the King spoke, offering prayer for the coming year at the ''Erukyermë in the first days of spring, praise of Eru Ilúvatar at the Erulaitalë in midsummer, and thanksgiving to him at the Eruhantalë at the end of autumn. At these times the King ascended the mountain on foot followed by a great concourse of the people, clad in white and garlanded, but silent. At other times the people were free to climb to the summit alone or in company, but it is said that the silence was so great that even a stranger ignorant of Númenor and all its history, if he were transported thither, would not have dared to speak aloud. No bird came there, save only eagles. If anyone approached the summit, at once three eagles would appear and alight upon three rocks near to the western edge; but at the times of the Three Prayers they did not descend, remaining in the sky and hovering above the people. They were called the Witnesses of Manwë, and they were believed to be sent by him from Aman to keep watch upon the Holy Mountain and upon all the land." None dared, even in the days of Sauron, to defile that sacred place. After the sinking of Númenor, it was said by the Faithful that the Meneltarma had been raised after the great drowning of the island. This was never proven, and it is unknown if the island in truth existed. Geography Upon setting foot on the summit of the island, the player earns the achievement '''"Pillar of the Heavens" and the title "Atalantë". Meneltarma is hidden on the Middle-earth map until the player has travelled there, but its approximate location is west of Umbar and south of Tol Morwen. This biome is completely uninhabited with neither structures nor mobs. Since , the island is no longer shown on the ME map, and only appears once the player first visits. Since the island is only about 3000 x 2000 blocks in size, it is quite easy to miss while exploring the vast ocean. Structures No structures can be found on this former mountain summit, not even ruins. Mobs Other than seagulls roaming the island's shores, no other animals have been able to colonise this island since the cataclysmic event that lead to its formation. Not even birds other than the aforementioned noisy species have made it their home. Vegetation Meneltarma is a fairly rich biome in terms of vegetation, albeit that it is limited to patches of grassy soil amid a sea of barren rock and dirt. Bright green grass and colourful flowers cover the island. A number of the tree species present on nearby islands and shores in the surrounding ocean has rooted here. cedar, palm, oak, birch, and beech can all be found on Meneltarma. Meneltarma is one of the few biomes in which athelas spawns, either naturally or with bone meal. It is more common here than anywhere else, and is easy to find. Trivia *Prior to , ''mithril'' ore could be found in Meneltarma, and considerably more commonly than in the Misty Mountains too. It was removed due to Meneltarma becoming a miner's paradise, with many teleporting thither to seek plentiful access to high-level gear. According to Mevans, Meneltarma was created to be a holy legend, a hidden isle far out in the sea. Since mithril farmers did not fit with that vision, and since they did not honor the worship of Eru Illuvatar and forsake tools and weapons and speech, the metal was removed from the isle. Gallery 2015-12-16_16.34.32.png|Meneltarma on the map when unlocked. 2015-12-16_16.36.44.png|Meneltarma landscape. 2015-12-16_16.40.15.png|A small patch of athelas. MeneltarmaConfirmed.png|Meneltarma before , where it was made more rocky. 2015-12-16_16.45.08.png|The coast. de:Meneltarma Category:Biomes Category:Islands Category:Mountains